Conventionally, there has been proposed a display apparatus which includes a convex lens in order to cause a joint to be inconspicuous (seamless display) in a tilling technology for enlarging a display area while causing the frame part of a liquid crystal display panel to be inconspicuous or arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display panels.
PTL 1 discloses a multi-projection type screen in which the joint of a screen is made inconspicuous. FIG. 23 is a view illustrating a principle of display using the multi-projection type screen disclosed in PTL 1.
As shown in FIG. 23, when a lens-shaped screen is arranged at the joint part of the projection-type display, from among of light 208 emitted from the lens, light 209, emitted from the screen toward the left side in the vicinity of the joint as shown in the drawing, is refracted by the lens-shaped screen 207 and is emitted as parallel light. In contrast, light emitted from a right side part is emitted straight from the screen 202 without being affected because the lens-shaped screen 207 is flat at that part. In this manner, light which is apparently emitted from the joint due to a housing 201 is generated.
The emitted light 208 is light which is received by a person who watches the screen. Therefore, the joint is seen by an observer in such a way that the width 210 of an actual joint becomes an apparent width 211 due to the effect of the lens-shaped screen 207, and thus the joint seems to be narrow. In this manner, the joint part of the projection-type display is caused to be inconspicuous.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses a display apparatus in which the expansion display of pixels is suppressed when a convex lens is provided on the display surface of a display, and, further, a display apparatus in which the generation of expansion display due to the visual field angle of an observer is suppressed.